The present invention relates to a graphic processing technique for adding a new value to a normal broadcast image and more particularly to an information processing technique for implementing such graphic processing.
The broadcasting has been widely performed via ground wave, satellite, and cable and used as an information source which is most readily available. In recent years, the digital broadcasting has been put to practical use in addition to the conventional analog broadcasting. With the practical use of the digital broadcasting, digital broadcasting-compatible television sets are becoming pervasive in addition to the conventional television sets for analog broadcasting.
The receiving facilities include a STB (Set Top Box), which receives information distributed by the digital broadcasting and decodes the received information. The STB implements a decoder that decodes received information using hardware or software. In the case of hardware, an IC designed specifically for decoding is used. In the case of software, a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) designed specifically for programming or a general-purpose CPU (Central Processing Unit) that enhances a function such as a multimedia command is used. The DSP or CPU reads a program to implement a decoding function using software processing.
The DSP or CPU, which implements the decoding function using software, has general versatility and makes it possible to implement functions other than the decoding function concurrently with the decoding function when another program is loaded. Under present circumstances, however, there are few examples that implement efficient functions other than fixed filter processing.
The STB in itself has included a medium such as a hard disk, a multichannel device and the like, with the result that information distributed by a plurality of broadcasts can be received and stored. However, effective use of STB has not been made other than independently using the received information or upgrading software.